Viva y muerta, eres un ángel
by Fanny Taka
Summary: "Mamá, te extraño, ¡mucho! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste mamá!" "Sin importar lo que hagas, yo estaré a tu lado, amándote, como siempre debió haber sido" "¡Lo siento, mamá!" "¡Gracias!".


**Summary: **"Mamá, te extraño, ¡mucho! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste mamá?!" "Sin importar lo que hagas, yo estaré a tu lado, amándote, como siempre debió haber sido" "¡Lo siento, mamá!" "¡Gracias!".

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la trama es de mí propiedad.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Viva y muerta, eres un ángel.**

**Capítulo Único.  
**

**.**

Para muchos, Mikoto Uchiha, fue sólo la esposa de Fugaku Uchiha, el líder del Clan del antes mencionado nombre; para otros, la mejor amiga de Kushina Uzumaki; y para los que restaban, una grandiosa y espectacular ninja. Pero eso solamente eran las apariencias, la verdad se encontraba más fondo de toda esa superficialidad, Mikoto fue la mejor madre que Itachi y Sasuke pudieron haber deseado; la mujer más cariñosa, amable y bondadosa, siempre sabía que hacer para animar a sus retoños; nunca los abandonó cuando la necesitaron con mayor ímpetu.

Hasta que ese día en el que Mikoto encontró su final.

Fue una tragedia, sobre todo porque dejó a dos pequeños sin madre, nadie se esperaba que ella muriera a manos de su propio primogénito, en verdad que nadie, ni siquiera se les cruzó por la mente; mas, en ese momento, les parecía una enorme sorpresa. ¿Quién lo diría?, sinceramente, ninguna persona. Para todos, Mikoto, fue la mejor ninja y por eso fue una estupefacción el saber que renunciaba a su puesto aunque toda madre preferiría eso a dejar a su suerte a los bebés que tuvo, por nueve meses, en su vientre.

Podrá ser muchas cosas, pero Mikoto supo estar donde requería.

La mejor madre, a ojos del último miembro del Clan y del traidor de la Hoja; genial esposa, para Fugaku; buena amiga, hablando de Kushina.

Eso fue, en eso se basó su existencia. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?. ¿Por qué tenía que ser a manos de su primer hijo?. ¿Por qué no se salvó, por su propia cuenta?. Eran las preguntas que las que no se pudo hallar resolución, no se comprendía, en lo más mínimo; ¡debió hacerlo!, ¡estar con su pequeño Sasuke!, ¡¿por qué eligió fallecer?! ¡Pudo ver crecer a su hijo!, ¡reír, llorar, abrazarlo, consolarlo, aconsejarlo, criarlo!; ¡un sin fin de cosas que cualquier madre haría con su hijo!.

Al que resultó, mayormente, devastado fue su segundo niño, quien al no tener a nadie a su lado se sumió en la venganza y frialdad; algo que lo llevó a cometer errores, algunos muy graves, si hubiera tenido a alguien, no hubiera terminado así, en soledad.

Sin embargo, es algo de los misterios de un amor de madre.

Que es tan puro, sin igual, que daría todo por el bienestar de sus hijos, que haría todo por ellos, que... muchas cosas que sólo las que están en su situación entienden. ¿Fue una equivocación?, sí. No obstante, eso no quiere decir que no fuese la mejor elección, fue la mejor para su Sasuke, la que creyó conveniente en ese momento.

—Mamá, te extraño —decía Sasuke, un día después de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, llorando a lágrima viva—, ¡mucho! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste mamá?! ¡¿Por qué?! —se abrazaba las rodillas, era un horror de vacío el que sentía en su pequeño corazón.

Si ella lo hubiese visto, en ese momento, habría corrido, sin miramientos, a tranquilizarlo... ¡pero no estaba allá!. No podía... y eso dolía.

* * *

_Ay, mi niño, ahora me doy cuenta que no debí haber muerto. Perdóname, Sasuke... ¡te amo! _le susurró el viento, en una ráfaga que voló cerca de su oído, a Sasuke.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó el antes mencionado, después de abandonar a Konoha—. Debió haber sido mi imaginación —se convenció con eso.

_No lo fue, hijo, soy tu madre, quien te ama y no lo olvides: sin importar lo que hagas, yo estaré a tu lado, amándote, como siempre debió haber sido._

Otra ráfaga le dijo eso, Sasuke miró a cada lado, mas no divisó a nadie.

—¿En verdad, fue... mamá? —se mencionó, con un hilo de voz, sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

_Llora, mi pequeño príncipe, mamá no te juzgará. Por que a mamá le duele el corazón el verte sufrir, y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo._

Y eso fue suficiente, lloró, como cuando era un niño.

* * *

—¡Lo siento, mamá! —gritó al cielo, antes de unirse sus ex-compañeros de equipo, para ayudarlos en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

_No te preocupes, hijo, todos cometemos errores sin embargo, lo que es relevante, es saber reconocerlos y no volver a cometerlos. Pequeño, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera Itachi, quien era el prodigio del Clan._

_Mamá tiene razón, no lo fui, y ahora te he dejado solo... pero te aseguro que no se volverá a repetir... ¡mamá y yo permaneceremos a tu lado!_

_Así es, querido. Mamá e Itachi no te dejarán... no de nuevo, cariño. _

—¿Mamá..., hermano? —miró a cada lado, no había nadie—. Gracias —susurró al cielo.

_Gracias a ti, por perdonarnos. Y no nos olvides, que nosotros no lo haremos contigo._

**.**

**~Amor de madre es un amor infinito, es el fruto en el vientre, es un regalo de Dios. Algunas veces cometemos errores, y esa pobre mujer no tuvo otra opción.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Hola, me oí la canción de Amor de Madre de Aventura y no pude resistir escribir ese pequeño fanfic, sé que no es muy largo pero transmite lo que quería lograr. Espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
